Rosewall High: Part One
by Lily Granger
Summary: Harry and the gang are transported to a random muggle place for a week, where they have to live in muggles bodies. They meet a beautiful stranger from the muggle world that knows all about them! Will the gang survive throught he week without magic? Please


Rosewall High: Part One  


  
"Ah, it's so nice to be back." Harry sighed happily as he and his two best friends, Hermione and Ron, walked to Gryffindor common room after the feast.   
  
"Tell me about it." Ron groaned, patting his stomach.   
  
"Hey Harry, you never did tell us what happened at the Dursleys." Hermione said, trying to keep from falling asleep.   
  
"Oh yeah. Well, you know the ton-tongue toffee?" the other two nodded. "Well, the Dursleys thought it was me, and since I haven't been at the Dursleys since the very beginning of the summer before our 5th year, they didn't have time to punish me then, so they locked me up in the cupboard under the stairs. They'd taken out my wizard's stuff so I couldn't do anything. Well, Dudley got a hold of my wand, and he tried to do a spell with it."   
  
"But muggles can't use wizard wands!" Hermione said. "The spell would backfire on them!"   
  
"Precisely." Harry said, smiling. "So, he took one of my spell books, and it was the transfiguration one. He didn't know what it meant, so he tried the spell that turns a pillow into a cauliflower. When he did the spell, not only did it backfire, but also he pronounced in wrong, so when I got out of the cupboard two weeks later, instead of Dudley I say a huge, fluffy cauliflower waddling around the house. I had to call the ministry."   
  
"That's terrible!" Hermione said through giggles. But she didn't sound too sorry.   
  
"How come my dad never told me about it?" Ron said, holding up his sides, trying to imagine Dudley as a giant, fluffy cauliflower.   
  
"I dunno. It was in the paper in the Muggle section. Do you read that one?" Harry asked.   
  
"No, I read the sports and the front page." Ron said.   
  
"Oh, and Hermione? Thanks for helping me with the Daily Prophet." Harry said.   
  
"Don't mention it." Hermione had been owling Harry the Daily prophet every day. Sometimes, he got a weeks worth in one day.   
  
They reached the portrait of the fat lady, and Harry, the head boy, stood in front of the crowd of Gryffindors. "Everyone, quite please! The password is Fidelius." Harry said, and shivered slightly. The same spell that had protected his parents before they were killed. Harry walked inside the common room and sighed happily, looking around. This was the only home he could remember. It would only be his home for one more year.   
  
The Fat Lady was greeting everyone as they came in, and Hermione walked up to him.   
  
"We should lead the first years to their dormitories." She said. She was head girl.   
"Yeah." He stood up on a chair and said, "OK, first years, we're going to show you to your dormitories. Boys, follow me. Girls, follow Hermione." He pointed to Hermione. "Everyone else, get to bed. Everyone has classes tomorrow. Make sure you get your schedules. They should be on your night tables. You're trunks should already be in your rooms." Harry and Hermione then lead the first years to their dormitories, and went back down to the common room to see if there were any stragglers. A few people were saying their greetings, and went up to bed. Harry sat down on the couch next to Hermione, as Ron, Seamus, Dean, Lavender, and Parvati all came downstairs.   
  
Harry smiled. "Hello, everyone."   
  
"Hi Harry." Parvati said. "You're sure a very good head boy. I just wish I was head girl." She said, looking longingly at Hermione's head girl badge.   
  
"What time do we have to wake up tomorrow?" asked Dean.   
  
"Yeah, I'm still on summer time." Said Seamus.   
  
"Um, I think around 6:30, depending on how long it takes you to get ready. Breakfast starts at 8:00." Lavender said.   
  
"6:30?" Ron whined. "Why so early?"   
  
"Naturally." Hermione said calmly. "Classes." Ron looked at her admiringly, and sat back again.   
  
_She's so beautiful, and smart!_ Ron thought lovingly. He had a major crush on Hermione, and couldn't get over her.   
  
"Hello? Earth to Ron?" Ron snapped back to his senses. He had been so lost in thought he hadn't heard the others call him.   
  
"Yeah?" he innocently.   
  
"Daydreaming?" Lavender asked, smiling.   
  
"Sure, whatever." Ron muttered, trying not to give anything away.   
  
"Well, I'm tired." Dean said, after the clock struck 1:00.   
  
"Yeah, we really should get to bed." Hermione said.   
  
Harry yawned. "K. See ya all tomorrow." With that, he went upstairs.   
  
Harry lay on his bed in his pajamas. He smiled; glad to be back at Hogwarts. He was just drifting to sleep when he heard a whisper.   
  
"Psst! Harry!"   
  
"What?" Harry groaned, rolling over, and covering his head with his pillow.   
  
"Harry?" he heard Ron's voice. "Come on, talk to me."   
  
"Ron, it's so late, go to sleep." Harry said.   
  
"I'm not tired." He said, and drew his curtains open.   
  
"Well, I am!" Harry hissed, and shut the curtains again.   
  
"What are you two hissing about?" Dean said sleepily.   
  
"Would you tell Ron to shut up?" Harry asked.   
  
"Okay. Ron, shut up. What now?" Dean said.   
  
Harry sighed, and went to sleep. While drifting into sleep, he heard the excited whispers of Ron and Dean, and Neville's occasional snores.   


*********  


Harry woke up early the next morning, and went to shower. Ron was half off his bed, and Dean had fallen asleep with his mouth open, his tongue hanging out of his mouth. The shower woke him up, and Harry cheerily put on his robes and tried to comb his hair. He managed to get the knots out of his hair, but it was still messy and all over the place.   
  
He gathered his books and put them into his book bag, and went downstairs. He checked the clock in the common room. 7:45. Breakfast would start in 15 minutes. Until then, Harry looked at _Quidditch Techniques; Fly Like A Pro!_ Harry was watching a player dodge a speeding bludger with a twisting loop, when he heard some people coming down the stairs.   
  
He shut his book and turned around. A group of giggling 5th year girls came down the stairs, and spotted him looking at them. They giggled even harder, and started whispering excitedly. Harry rolled his eyes, and put _Quidditch Techniques; Fly Like A Pro! _back in his bag. He checked his watch. 8:03. He went upstairs and put his bag on his bed. He didn't need it for breakfast. Ron had just woken up. Dean came out of the bathroom with his toothbrush half out of his mouth. They both looked at Harry, they looked at each other, and then started laughed. Harry glared at them. He suspected that it had something to do with what they'd said last night. Harry went back down the stairs and started towards Great Hall. He was halfway there when he heard someone call his name.   
  
"Harry!" he turned around, and saw Cho Chang running towards him. (I know that Cho's a year older then him, and she should have graduated by now, but, hey, bear with me. Let's just say she got held back a year.) Harry blushed a little.   
  
"Hi Cho." Harry said.   
  
'How are you? It's nice to see you." Cho said sweetly, and gave him a million-dollar smile.   
  
Harry blushed crimson this time. "Um, er, fine. Nice to see you too." Cho laughed.  
  
"Come on, let's go to breakfast." She took Harry's hand, and started running. Harry caught by surprise, not suspecting she would take his hand, jolted forward when she started running, and nearly fell flat on his face. But he caught himself, and started running too. He had to, if he didn't want his arm to be dislocated. Cho was quite a fast runner.   
  
They reached Great Hall, and Cho brought him to the Ravenclaw table. She sat him down on the edge of the Gryffindor table, and she sat on the edge of the Ravenclaw table. They were sitting as close as they could get. Cho was actually sitting away from her group of friends to be with him! Harry felt very flattered.   
  
"So…" Cho started. "What's up?"   
  
"Er, nothing much. You?" Harry inwardly slapped himself. He was sounding like a complete idiot.   
  
"Not much. You excited to graduate?" Cho asked, smiling at him.   
  
"Er, I dunno." Harry said.   
  
"I am. I can't wait to do magic without getting in trouble. Like, I wont have to do _any_ kitchen work! I've wanted to do all this magic ever since I was 5, when my mom would make cookies, and she would get all the ingredients to fly to her. What spell is that again-"  
  
"The Summoning Charm." Harry cut her off.   
  
"That's it! Yeah, you must be an expert at that, from the Triwizard Tournament." Cho beamed at him. Harry smiled back. She was very pretty, Harry couldn't help but notice. He knew that tons of people liked her. He always got a cramp in his stomach when she talked to him, so that must mean that he liked her too.   
  
"Where _is_ everybody? Slept in, I suppose." Cho said.   
  
"Yeah." Harry said absently.   
  
"Well, aren't you going to eat?" Cho asked him.   
  
"Wha-oh, yeah." Harry said, spotting the food on the plates. He ate a stack of pancakes, some bacon, 2 biscuits, and 3 cups op orange juice.   
  
"I see you were hungry." Cho smiled at him.   
  
"Er, yeah." Harry said.   
  
"Are you finished?" she asked.   
  
"Um, I think so." Harry said.   
  
"Okay. Come on. We still have loads of time. Lets go walk by the lake." Cho took his hand again, and skipped off towards the lake. Harry help the wooden doors out for her, and walked outside. It was a cool morning; the sun had not come out yet. They took a walk around the lake. They were halfway through the second lap when Cho stopped.   
  
"Anything wrong?" Harry asked her.   
  
"No." Cho said, facing him. "Everything's just right." She closed her eyes, and put her arms around her neck. Harry closed his eyes too, and Cho advanced towards him. He pulled her in instinctively. Their lips brushed together and Cho pressed her lips onto his. He kissed her back, and Cho had just put her tongue in his mouth (A/N: Ew, I know it's sick, but that's what ppl do) when he heard his name called. He reluctantly pulled away from her, and opened his eyes. Hermione was running towards them. Cho let go of his neck, and Harry looked at her. Sorry. He mouthed, and walked over to Hermione. Cho followed.   
  
"Where were you this morning?" she asked.   
  
"I got up early. What's up?" Harry asked, slightly annoyed at being interrupted at this precise moment.   
  
"Have you looked at the time lately?" Hermione asked him.   
  
"No, why?" Harry asked.   
  
"Well, Classes start at 8:35, and right now, it's 8:30! Transfiguration is our first class, and you don't want to be late." Hermione said.   
  
"Oh, shoot." Harry looked at his watch, and it was true. "Come on, Cho. I have to get my bag."   
  
Harry, Hermione, and Cho ran to the Gryffindor common room. Cho waited outside while Harry got his books.   
  
"Listen, Cho, we don't have any classes together today, so meet me at lunch. K?" Harry said.   
  
"Sure. See you later, Harry!" she said sweetly, and skipped off. Harry ran to Transfiguration. He got there just in time.   
  
"Mr. Potter, would you please sit down, class is about to start." Said McGonagall.   
  
Harry sat down next to Hermione and Ron. The rest of the morning passed pretty quickly. They had Herbology with the Hufflepuffs, Charms, and Potions with the Slytherins, which Harry only lost 15 points on, which was pretty low compared to normal circumstances. Harry met Cho at lunch, and they sat in the same seats. After lunch was Divination, then Care of Magical Creatures. Luckily, Hagrid hadn't brought in any ferocious beasts, and Trelawny only predicted his death twice. It was a considerably good day. Especially after classes, when he hung out with Cho.   
  
Things went the same way for two weeks. Classes went considerably well, Malfoy didn't bother him too much, and he hung out with Cho a lot, and would practice Quidditch with her. Everything was going well. But that was about to change.   
  
Harry was walking with Cho, Hermione, and Ron. Malfoy walked up to them, with his two goons, Crabbe and Goyle.   
  
"Well, if it isn't Potty, Weasel, and Gangly! And look, Potty's got a girlfriend!" Malfoy drawled, smirking. Crabbe and Goyle sniggered. Harry blushed.   
  
"Shut up, Malfoy." Ron growled.   
  
"Make me!" Malfoy said, smiling.   
  
"You know what?" Harry said. "We will!" he and Ron took out their wands.   
"Harry, Ron, don't, he's not worth it." Hermione said.   
  
"Yeah, Potty, Weasel. You'll only get hurt." Malfoy said. Crabbe and Goyle snickered again.   
  
"You little…" Ron lunged at Malfoy, but not before he whipped out his wand.   
  
"_Excetrifia Nometra!_" Malfoy yelled, and a blue orb formed around Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Cho.   
  
"What happened?" Cho asked.   
  
"Oh no." Hermione said. "The Travelius Charm. We're going to be transported to a random place in the muggle word for a week."   
  
"Then lets get out of here!" Ron yelled.   
  
"We can't! We're stuck in here. Once you're in, you can't get out." Hermione said.   
  
"How long does it take to transport us?" Harry asked.   
  
"It should transport us in about 30 seconds." Hermione said unhappily.   
  
"See you all in a week, losers!" Malfoy said, smiling evilly. Just then, Neville passed, and tripped over Malfoy. He and Malfoy fell into the blue orb, and Malfoy screamed in rage.   
  
"Arg! Get me outta here!" Malfoy yelled.   
  
"You can't!" Hermione said, a small smile playing on her lips.   
  
"Help me, you oafs!" Malfoy yelled to Crabbe and Goyle. They shrugged, and walked away. Malfoy yelled after them.   
  
"You idiots! My father will hear about this!" But just then, everything began to swirl around, and Hogwarts was gone; they were now in some odd, time warped place.   
  
"What's happening?" Neville asked.   
  
"We're being transported." Hermione said.   
  
"Where are we going to?" Harry asked.   
  
"We wont know until we get there." Hermione said, sighing.   
  
Just when Harry was feeling sick from all the swirling, there was a '_Flump_!' and the movement stopped. Harry parted his hair from his eyes, and looked around. This definitely wasn't Hogwarts. He looked around, and realized where he was. They were in a high school locker room.   
  
"Hey guys, we're in a locker ro-AHH!" Harry jumped up. The people around him were definitely not people he knew.   
  
"Harry, what's wro-EEK!" A girl jumped up too. "Who are you? Harry?" the girl looked around.   
  
"Yeah?" Harry answered.   
  
"You're not Harry!"   
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"I'm Hermione!"  
  
"No you're not!"  
  
"Yes I am! Who's Harry?"  
  
"I'm Harry!"  
  
"No, Harry!"  
  
"What!" Harry and the girl were yelling frantically. By the end, Harry was very confused.   
  
"What's going on?" Harry asked.   
  
"I have no idea." The girl answered. "By the way, who are you?"   
  
"ARG!!!!!!!!!" Harry sat down again and put his face in his hands. He was getting a headache.   
  
"Okay, okay, okay, I know there's gotta be an explanation for this." The girl was saying very fast. She had thick brown hair in a high ponytail. She was wearing a blue and white cheerleader outfit. She had hazel eyes and looked like she was wearing makeup.   
  
"What did it say about the Travelius Charm!" she was saying. Someone groaned.   
  
"Oooh, my poor tailbone." A boy with bleached hair stood up. He looked up. He jumped back, and eyes them each suspiciously.   
  
"Who are you people?" He said, glaring at Harry.   
  
"I'm not too sure any more." Harry said, sighing.   
  
"What was it? Is it possible? I need a mirror. Where's a mirror?" the girl said.   
  
"Oh, do you ever stop talking! There's one right over there!" another boy stood up. He had black hair and light blue eyes.   
  
The girl eyed them all, and walked over to the mirror. When she saw herself, she yelled aloud.   
  
"Yikes! Oh my god! Is this possible?" she said, putting her hand on her cheek.   
  
"What happened?" a boy with dark red hair stood up, rubbing his head.   
  
"I second that question." A very pretty girl stood up. She was wearing the same cheerleader outfit. She had thin, light blond hair slightly past her shoulders. She had bright green eyes, and was wearing a lot of make up.   
  
"Ok, you guys are not gonna believe this, but when we were transported, we somehow got transported into other people's bodies!" the brunette said.   
  
"You're right, I don't believe you." Said the guy with bleached hair.   
  
"Who are you supposed to be?" said the blond girl.   
  
"Who?" Harry and the redhead said together.   
  
The blond sighed. "Oh, never mind."   
  
"I'd be happy just to know what's going on." Said the black haired guy.   
  
The brunette walked back over. "You guys, it's Hermione! As I said, we got transported into these people's bodies!"   
  
"Hermione?" said the blond, looking questioningly.   
  
"Where are we?" said the guy with bleached hair.   
  
"We're in a locker room." Harry said. "Right now, I have no idea who everyone is. This is all I know. I'm Harry. And, you're Hermione, right?' he said to the brunette. She nodded.   
  
"I think I'm Cho Chang, but after what I've seen, I could be Larry Bigglesworth." Said the blond.   
  
"Cho?" said the boy with bleached hair. "I'm Ron."   
  
"You mean I'm stuck with all you losers?" said the guy with black hair. Harry could guess who he was. Malfoy.   
  
The boy with red hair spoke, a bit nervously. "I'm Neville."   
  
"Neville?" said Ron.   
  
"Hold on a sec, who are you?" said Cho, pointing to Malfoy.   
  
"Too cool for you." He said.   
  
"You're Malfoy, aren't you?" Hermione said.   
  
"Congratulations, Gangly, you figured something out!" Malfoy said sarcastically.   
  
"You're not going to be able to call me Gangly if we're not in our real bodies. We're in the muggle world now. Muggles aren't supposed to know about us." Hermione said.   
"Then lets get back into our bodies and to Hogwarts!" Malfoy said.   
  
"This is your own fault, Malfoy. You cast the Travelius Charm, and it last for a week, there's nothing we can do about it." Hermione said.   
  
"Well, what are we waiting for?" Ron asked. He walked over to the mirror, and stared at his image. Harry walked over too. He had dark brown spiked hair, perfectly treated. He had turquoise eyes, and was actually quite handsome. He smiled a bit. It was odd to look in the mirror, and not see you. It was almost as if it wasn't a mirror at all.   
  
But then, something extremely embarrassing happened. A group of girls, around 16 years old, walked into the locker room, sweating, all in gym suits. They spotted the group of 6, and started giggling. They ran into the shower room, and Harry heard them whispering to each other. The second time in 3 weeks.   
  
"Well, I guess this is the girls locker room." Hermione said. "Come on, lets get out of here."   
  
They left the locker room, and looked up and down the halls. It was nearly empty. There was a stairway right in front of them, and a bunch of lockers to the left. There were two big doors that said AUDITORIUM on them on their right. There heard the clash of a closing locker, and looked over to their left. Standing their, holding her books, was a very pretty girl. She was wearing the same cheerleading outfit as Hermione and Cho, and had a very good body. She had greenish-blue eyes, and light brown hair that looked gold in the light. It was in a high ponytail. The girl was wearing bright red lipstick, and she turned towards them. (A/N: This girl is way prettier in this story then she is in real life. Guess who this girl is? ME!) She walked over and smiled at them.   
  
"Hi Marc." She said to Harry. She had a nice smile, and perfectly straight teeth. "Mel, Diane, do you know what time Cheerleading is? I lost my schedule."   
  
Before anyone could stop him, Malfoy stepped out of the crown, and stood face to face with the girl.   
  
"Who are you?" he asked.   
  
"Elisabeth Siegel." She said, looking at him curiously.   
  
"Are you a muggle?" he asked.   
  
"Muggle…why is that so familiar…oh, you've read Harry Potter too? He rocks." She said. Now everyone was confused.   
  
"What do you mean, we've read Harry Potter?" Harry asked.   
  
"Well, how else would you know the term muggle?" Elisabeth asked, looking at them like everyone knew that.   
  
"You're confusing me." Neville said.   
  
"Oh, hi Rick! I didn't notice you were there." She said to him.   
  
"Rick? Who's Rick?" Neville asked. Elisabeth laughed. It was a very nice laugh; cheerful and like music.   
  
"That still doesn't answer my question. Are you a muggle?" Malfoy asked again.  
  
"Of course I am! If there was such a thing as witches and wizards, I probably would be one, and then I would go to Hogwarts, and play Quidditch-"  
  
"You know about Hogwarts?" Hermione said. "Muggles aren't supposed to know about Hogwarts!"   
  
"Try telling that to J. K. Rowling! The books are international. They're in, like, over 22 languages." Elisabeth said.   
  
"Let me see the books." Ron said.   
  
"Um, okay. I only have the 4th one in my locker. I'll get it." She went over to a locker quite nearby, and pulled out a thick book with a golden 'Harry Potter' on it.   
  
"Here, David." She handed the book to Ron. He opened in, and as he flipped through the pages. His mouth dropped as he read more.   
  
"Oh my god, Harry, they know all about us! They even know about the Triwizard Tournament! About Moody! They knew you liked Cho Chang!" Ron said.   
  
"He did?" Cho asked. He ignored her.   
  
"Harry? What do you mean, Harry?" Elisabeth asked.   
  
"Hello, Elisabeth." Harry said, stepping forward. "I'm Harry Potter."   
  
"Haha, very funny." Elisabeth said as she shook his head.   
  
"No, I'm serious!" he said. "Here, I have proof. My scar!" he said, pointing to his forehead.   
  
"No scar there, Marc. You don't have to pretend." She said.   
  
"She's right, Harry." Hermione said. "You're scar isn't there anymore."   
  
"How can I prove to you that I'm Harry Potter?" Harry said.   
  
"You can't. Listen, I really have to get to lunch, I can't go to cheerleading practice without eating, and you can't play football with an empty stomach! Neither can you, Mike!" she said to Malfoy.   
  
"Who's Mike?" Malfoy said.   
  
"You are! Honestly, you people are crazy!" Elisabeth said, smiling.   
  
Hermione stepped towards her. "Elisabeth, we are totally and completely serious. My name is Hermione Granger, that's Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Draco Malfoy, and Cho Chang. Malfoy cast a Travelius Charm on us, and we're stuck in the muggle world for a week, in someone else's body. I know it seems unlikely, but you have to believe me. Please." And somehow, when Elisabeth saw the truth in Hermione's eyes, she knew they were telling the truth.   
  
"Oh my god. It's true! I never dreamed-my favorite books, come true! This is amazing! Next thing you know, there's gonna be mice talking to me, telling me they come from Redwall Abbey and need help defeating Cluny!" Elisabeth said, amazed. When she saw the blank looks on everyone's faces, she snapped back to her senses. "Oh, um, never mind."   
  
During lunch, Elisabeth filled them in on whose bodies they were in.   
  
"Hermione, you're in Melissa Count's body. She's a cheerleader too, and so is Cho, who's Diane Rinko. Harry, you're Marc Prest, you're the star football player. I don't know how you play that sport, what a horrible thing to do. Well, Malfoy, you're also a football player, your Mike Adams. Ron, you're David Nightly. And Neville, you're Rick Boxer. Everyone got who they are?" Everyone nodded. "Okay, good."   
  
"Let me see, anything else? I'll need to show you you're lockers, and by the way, we're all in 12 grade. Everyone got it?" Elisabeth finished.   
  
"I think so." Said Harry. Elisabeth smiled.   
  
"Welcome to Rosewall High!"   
  
  
  
_Authors Note: _OK, I like this story a lot. I'm sorry about Elisabeth, but that's me, and I just had to be in _something_. Rosewall High is mine, and if it's a real High School, I didn't know about it, so don't sue me. Everyone except Elisabeth is J. K. Rowlings, cuz Elisabeth most certainly belongs to me, cuz she is me. So, I hope you enjoyed it, Part Two will be out soon. Please review!   
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
